


A human fell, a hero rose

by LuckyLadyCat



Category: Naruto
Genre: One Shot, Tragedy, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyCat/pseuds/LuckyLadyCat
Summary: A oneshot. They know they will fall like all do. Yet they fall as only demons ought to. Powerful and without limits. Those humans break the limits that made them humans. WARNING:Character death.





	A human fell, a hero rose

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer: Naruto and all characters of the Naruto world belong to Masashi Kishimoto and associates.

_Humans are made of limits. Many limits._

_They are not as **demons** , unlimited beings of power. _

_Their power has limits._

_Their laws and conscience that bound them down. Their 'humanity' nonsense that kept them on the edge. And their bodies, those weak limited shells._

_What power do they have?_

_They are a plague that multiplies by the dozen each day. Believing that their power is their weakness, or backwards like so. Some aware of their weakness, call themselves_ _**demons** going against all their laws and rules for power. They are humans nevertheless. And fall like the weak **humans** they are._

_But there are strong humans. **Demon humans** like that one._

_They know they will fall like all do. Yet they fall as only **demons** ought to. Powerful and without limits. Those humans break the limits that made them humans. _

_**Never** to become **demons**._

_Because of their 'humanity', their last restrain, bound to still be human. Maybe that's what makes them worse than demons. More powerful and determinate than **demons** who they defeat._

_**Demons** are creatures made of power and soul alone. They have no weak shell that breaks or laws and moral to rule them. **Demons** are nightmares of nightmares, chaos lovers and powerful._

_**Immortal** , without a time limit as humans have. Humans are **mortals** after all._

* * *

Half open blue eyes stared at his long time friend. She mouthed words that fell deaf to his ears. But he could guess what she was saying. He knew he wouldn't want to hear them. Gladly he took in the silence.

He smiled a heart felt smile that brought tears to his friend eyes. Then, with a last rebel thought, he closed his blue eyes forever.

He would never know how his fried shook his limp body or screamed his name. Neither would he know that his named would be add to the Hero's Memorial, or his face carved into the mountain by his friends, or that the generation he would never meet thought of him as a Hero.

He had died to save them all, without regrets. He had defeated the demon for them.

* * *

On another plane of existence, the battle carried on. However he is no longer human. Merely a soul and power alone. A demon with a human soul full of 'humanity', facing a demon empty of life, for eternity.

* * *

**The possible End**

 


End file.
